The sporadic skirmishes of Obi wan and Satine as noted by Qui gon Jinn
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: What happened during that year on Mandalore? Qui gon Jinn knows and he's not telling. Or is he? Inspired by 'Listen to that mando wind, Satine whispers low, by CitizenJess.


**Foreword; Mission report-56**

The Jedi council sent Obi wan and I to Mandalore to protect Duchess Satine Kryze from insurgents who were threatening her world. We were often on the run, living in caves, forced to live hand to mouth, never knowing what the next day would bring us. My mission summary of the bare facts can be found in the Jedi temple's records.

 ***EDIT*** If you are Obi wan Kenobi or Satine Kryze and is reading this aloud or by yourselves/self, expect the facts and  MORE. *WINK.* So, show this to your friends with caution and enjoy.

(Although my Padawan, I shall be surprised if you even have any friends to show this too.)

 **Day one.**

First day of hiding. The Duchess seemed like a nice girl at first, calling me Master Jedi and other such phrases. She went with me to caves where Obi wan was waiting. I had sent him there to set up camp advance. They were polite to each other, Obi even seemed to be in awe of her for a few seconds. And that was when the trouble started. She asked him if he really thought he could protect her with such skinny arms. Obi's jaw tightened, and he muttered something about how his arms weren't skinny, it just looked that way. The Duchess said something back and before I knew what happened, they were yelling over whether he was physically able to protect her. I managed to end it by sending Obi wan outside.

 **Day three.**

Running from venom-mites, Obi was carrying Satine and dropped her, giving her a nasty scar on her side. I'm not sure who was more scarred. Obi wan's pride or Satine herself. What I do know is that she will carry that scar for life. (And it added more fuel to her argument about my Padawan being unprepared to protect her.)

 **Day five.**

Obi stepped on Satine's shoe. She threw its mate at him and then demanded that he go fetch it. I do think it was payback for dropping her.

 **Day ten.**

Went hunting with Obi using the blasters the council gave us. Satine insisted on coming along. Obi hit a hornet's nest instead of the deer he was aiming for. Satine yelled at him for disturbing innocent life forms while we ran.

 **Day fifteen.**

Obi stepped on a bug. Satine cried for two hours from its loss, and then put it in his tea. I've never heard him scream so loud in my life.

 **Day twenty-six.**

Ten reasons why Obi wan and Satine could be siblings:  
1-They yell at each other 24/7  
2-They both like tea.  
3-Both are stubborn.  
4- They could fall asleep anywhere.  
5-They criticize my disguise choices.  
6-They both scream like little girls when surprised.  
7- Claim that the other snores when in reality, I do.  
8- Are about the same age, with Obi being a year older.  
9-Cannot be left out of my sight for a minute before they're arguing again.  
10-Are two humans who are forced to tolerate each other and be friends.

 **Day twenty-eight.**

The one reason Satine and Obi wan cannot be siblings; Satine insulted his mother by 'accident.' I was forced to send him on a recon mission just to calm him down.

 **Day thirty.**

Obi wan called Satine a hog in Klingon. Unfortunately for him, Satine happened to know Klingon. She responded to his comment with a biting insult that shamed him into silence.

 **Day thirty-one.**

On the run again, Satine alerted the bounty hunters to our presence by having the audacity to sneeze. I don't know who was more offended, Obi wan or the sneeze.

 **Day thirty-five.**

After being holed up in the caves for a couple of days, Satine has found a new amusement, turning Obi into her delivery boy. He fetches all sorts of things, fruit, tea, slippers, random bugs lying around. But of course he has to handle the things with thick gloves and the force or else her highness would refuse them.

 **Day Forty-five**.

The amusement lasted longer than I thought it would. Obi wan finally revolted and demanded that she fetch the items. Satine naturally refused.

 **Day Sixty-three.**

Obi wan found a dead rat. He put it in Satine's blankets. She cried, blamed him for its death and ordered a funeral. I've never seen a more solemn pallbearer.

 **Day sixty-four.**

Satine was bemoaning the quantity of idiots in the world. Poor Obi wan. All he did was mistaken a frog for lettuce. (Although I do think it was payback for when she made the comparison of Obi and a turkey.) And I wouldn't have chosen such an obvious prank had I been in his shoes.

 **Day Sixty-six.**

Valentine's Day. I made Obi wan give Satine a card. She thanked me profusely for it.

 **Day seventy.**

Went to wake Obi wan for his night watch. Caught Satine singing a lullaby over my sleeping padawan. I decided not to interrupt them. No sense in embarrassing her. Besides, we jedi tend to have nightmares, and I can sense that his are more worse than mine. And if the singing helps, who am I to stop it?

 **Day Seventy-one.**

Obi wan mentioned that last night was the best sleep he had ever had. So the singing worked. Huh.

 **Day eighty.**

I hear her singing to him every night now, while on my watch. I make it obvious that I am coming before I awaken Obi wan, to give Satine some time to leave. I could stop it, but I don't believe it's doing any harm.

 **Day ninety.**

They held a hour long argument today on which came first, the chicken or the egg. I personally think the force came first, but no one wants to listen to poor Qui-gon these days.

 **Day one hundred.**

To celebrate our hundredth day of hiding, I found a beehive in place of the hornets nest and brought some honey back to share. Asked Satine to sing since she does it so beautifully every night. Obi wan looked confused as the Duchess refused, claiming that she 'wouldn't want to hurt Obi wan's delicate ears.'

I chuckled. "Why, my dear Duchess. I do believe your serenades have helped him sleep easier." I said, focusing my attention on a invisible spect on my clothing, while watching them out of the corner of my eye. Both faces were beet red and the Duchess looked 100% done with the world. Qui Gon 1. Duchess-0.

 **Day one hundred and five.**

Satine stopped singing. Obi wan now takes night watch to avoid her. Operation Qui-gon-needs-a-break-from-being-nice accomplished.

 **Day one hundred and ten.**

Since the celebration, they been avoiding one another like the plague. Any interaction between them is forced and fraught with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 **Day one hundred and fifteen.**

I left Obi wan and Satine to go looking for a new food source, since our old source ran out. When I returned I found Obi wan hovering over Satine, her ankle swollen bright red from a snake bite. I told him that he was acting like her mother. He retorted that it was the Jedi way to be compassionate.

 **Day one hundred and nineteen.**

Satine decided that it was time to teach Obi wan how to read. Obi wan had her convinced of his incompetence after he was unable to read a sentence in Mando'a. I could have pointed out that even I can't read a sentence in Mando'a, but unlike Obi wan, I can speak it.

 **Day one hundred and twenty**.

Came back from a scouting mission and found Satine curled up next to him, a book in hand. She reads a chapter in Mando'a, and then translates it to English. Then he reads the chapter in Mando'a and she corrects his pronunciation. He accepts her criticism without comment and even seems to want correction.

 **Day one hundred and twenty-five.**

I gave them a new book to read together since they've finished the old one. Satine looked pleased.

 **Day one hundred and twenty-six.**

From the Duchesses stony silence and Obi wan's hang dog expression, I've deduced that they stopped reading together. I guess reading a book on what happened to the Jedi who formed attachments wasn't interesting.

 **Day one hundred and twenty-seven.**

He burned the book. I found the remains in the morning fire. At least he didn't waste it.

 **Day one hundred and twenty-eight.**

I received a present from Obi wan. It was a small booklet featuring what happened to Masters who annoyed their Padawans. I gave it back to him covered in red ink marking where it needs editing.

 **Day one hundred and thirty.**

He returned the booklet with a ten page report explaining why my revisions are incorrect. I am impressed. Although the Mandalorian quotes in it seemed to be a touch added by Satine.

 **Day one hundred and thirty-five.**

I should have added in a section in the booklet detailing what is a platonic relationship and what is not. Because no matter what Obi wan says, what he and Satine have is not platonic.

 **Day one hundred and thirty-nine.**

The Duchess can hold her own. I will never forget Obi wan's face when she lectured him on some of the more idiotic rules in the Jedi code. And I have to admit, some of them were dead right.

 **Day one hundred and forty-five.**

I am debating on whether I should warn my Padawan against the dangers of falling in love or not.

 **Day one hundred and forty-six.**

Nah.

 **Day one hundred and fifty.**

Deep in the caves I found a wide space perfect for training. I sparred with Obi there today while Satine watched. He is improving and was able to pin me down with and without the force. As for the lightsaber, he is becoming quite skilled in Ataru, although I believe he prefers form three over it.

 **Day one hundred and fifty-five.**

Satine has asked Obi wan to teach her some of the sparring moves we use when fighting hand to hand. The boy agreed without hesitation, although she did make him promise to use the force as little as possible.

 **Day one hundred and sixty.**

She's not bad at sparring. With some quick thinking and long legs, she has been able to pin him down on several occasions. Yet, I suspect an ulterior motive for his weakness on those occasions.

 **Day one hundred and sixty-five.**

She's nicknamed him Ben. I don't know how she got the name 'Ben' out of Obi wan, but she did. Or even why she decided to start nicknaming him. Is it one of the ways girls use to claim a male as theirs? I feel confused, while Obi wan is lapping up the attention.

 **Day one hundred and seventy.** He is trying out nicknames on her, Mr. Copycat. None of them seem to fit her, although my favourites were 'Spitfire' and 'Sat.'

 **Day one hundred and seventy-five.**

The new game is to come up with an annoying nickname for me. I am not amused at their choices. 'Old grump,' 'Killjoy', and 'Quietly,' are not majestic names for a fabulous Jedi Master like myself.

 **Day one hundred and eighty.**

Today we changed caves. The old one was becoming too wet for all our tastes. The new one is dry, with a river flowing nearby. Satine was pleased. We all haven't had a bath for months.

 **Day one hundred and eighty-five.**

Went night swimming. The water was glorious, cool and refreshing. Satine and Obi wan had a water fight, which I steered clear of.

 **Day one hundred and ninety.**

They have been swimming every night before Obi wan's watch. We watched Satine brush her hair. It's long and smooth when wet. Obi wan took the brush from her and began brushing it for her. I held any comments to myself.

 **Day one hundred and ninety-five**.

We all were reminiscing about our families. Obi wan and I laughed over the adventures we've had together. Satine told of times before her parents died, when her father would take her shooting and her mother would tell her and her younger sister tales.

 **Day two hundred.**

I brought back to the cave more honey. We all laughed at the memory of the last celebration when I called Satine out about her singing. Satine consented to sing for us at Obi wan's asking. She has a lovely voice and Obi wan claimed that it was soothing to his ears.

 **Day two hundred and one.**

I was going to hand the night watch over to Obi wan last night when I heard singing. I snuck up and saw Obi wan lying on the ground, his head in Satine's lap, eyes open. She was crooning a lullaby. I backed away slowly and returned to my shift. I didn't belong there in that moment and I wasn't tired anyway. I'm a cool Jedi Master, not one of those annoying Masters who always ruin their Padawans love life.

 **Day two hundred and ten.**

By morning light my Padawan and Satine are friends who work together. ( And when I am watching barely manage to hide that there is something more going on.) At night she chases away his nightmares with with hugs and childish lullabies. I don't believe that qualifies as breaking the code. But it could if not kept in its proper place.

 **Day two hundred and fifteenth.**

I spoke to Obi wan about it. He laughed it off, reassuring me that he was not attached to the Duchess. That when it was time to return her to her throne, they would part ways without looking back. I wish that I could believe him.

 **Day two hundred and twenty.**

Satine asked me if I had ever had an attachment. I told her that it was none of her business and Jedi can't have attachments anyway. But, I confided, I was worried that my Padawan was forming one. This statement was enough to keep her silent for the rest of the day.

 **Day two hundred and twenty-five.**

I went to wake Obi wan for his watch. Both were asleep, with Satine's head laying on Obi wan's shoulder.

"Comfy?" I asked and my Padawan's eyes snapped open. They looked about for a second, searching for the voice. Then he laid eyes on me, looked down at Satine, and turned red. I smirked as He laid her head gently against the wall and got up to leave. Her hand shot out and grasped his. He turned back to look at her and gently untangled his fingers from her grasp. A comment about not forming attachments rose to my lips and I force it back. I will not ruin this moment for my Padawan.

 **Day two hundred and thirty.**

Our food supply ran out and we were forced to switch caves. While on our way to the new one, we were spotted by bounty hunters and had to run for our lives. While doing so Satine hit her head on a rock and passed out. Obi wan carried her until we reached safety. Despite all our attempts, she hasn't woken up.

 **Day two hundred and thirty-one.**

She still hasn't woken up. To quote Yoda: prepared for the worst, Obi wan must be.

 **Day two hundred and thirty two.**

I told Obi wan that she might not wake up ever again and He refused to listen to me!

"No." He said. "She won't die. She will wake up."

I made eye contact with my Padawan. "And if she doesn't?"

He turned away from me. "She will."

 **Day two hundred and thirty three.**

She's woken up! Obi wan grasped her hand and didn't let it go until she could stand on her own.

 **Day two hundred and forty.**

Obi wan needs to chill. Satine is not going to pass out again if she leaves his sight.

 **Day two hundred and forty-one.**

Obi wan actually agreed with me for once. It shocked Satine and I. Satine wanted to go on a foraging trip with us and I insisted on her staying inside where it would be safe, away from the bounty hunters. And when Satine appealed to Obi wan for justification, he agreed with me.

His exact words were, 'I'm not going to lose you again.'

 **Day two hundred and forty four.**

He kissed her. My padawan is in love.

 **Day two hundred and forty five.**

Why do I feel surprised? The signs have been there. How does he know how to kiss is my real question. I for sure didn't explain it to him, and I don't recall there being a lesson in the Jedi temple regarding it. Maybe they changed the lesson plans?

 **Day two hundred and forty six.**

Obi and Satine are acting as if nothing happened. I suppose its because I'm around, but still. If I kissed someone, I would expect a lot of awkwardness. And more kissing. A lot more kissing.

 **Day two hundred and forty seven.**

I hinted at their relationship change to Obi wan while scouting out a new route our water source, but he didn't take the hint. He acted oblivious and continued talking as if I hadn't said anything.

 **Day two hundred and fifty.**

Reasons for the thing that will not be mentioned.  
One. He was confessing his love for her. _Against reason:_ That seems out of character for My padawan. And not the best way to do so, if he was.  
Two. A thank you for something she did. _Against reason_ : I don't recall her doing anything that required a thank you. Unless I didn't see it?  
Three. Just because he wanted too. _Against reason_ : That is not the Jedi or Obi wan's way of doing things. We do not going around kissing people without reason.  
Four. Backing up something he said about not wanting to see her die or other such rubbish. _Against reason_ : This is actually the most plausible reason, although I don't know what he could have said.  
Five. I'm going to stop, I feel like a stalker.

 **Day two hundred and sixty-four.**

Satine's life day is tomorrow. I discovered that after seeing Satine chase Obi wan around the cave a couple times, asking what he got her. I threw a bucket of water on them to get them to stop. And when that didn't work, using the force I tripped Obi wan. This made him fall into the Duchess which then caused his face to turn red. And she laughed.

 **Day two hundred and sixty-five.**

I am shocked. She actually liked the gift he gave her. And the gift wasn't that bad. He gave her a necklace. A blue stone, strung on a string. Very pretty. Satine seemed to think so, if a gasp of delight and a hug is anything to go by. Obi wan's cheeks flared red. I snickered.

 **Day two hundred and sixty-eight.**

Today the two had an argument over whether men should have beards or not. I thought that was a stupid argument, after all _everyone_ knows that beards are fabulous. But she argues that they feel rough and scratchy. Obi wan argued that they look fabulous and conceal one's emotions. My input was to say that Satine would love them if Obi could grow one. She replied that she likes Obi wan clean shaven because then she can see all of his handsome face. Our comments left Obi wan red faced and stuttering, which only worsened when Satine turned around and kissed his cheek. At which point my Padawan was forced to beat a hasty retreat, before he said anything stupid.

 **Day two hundred and seventy.**

They had another discussion today about the roles of Jedi. She asked him how the Jedi could be a peacekeepers if their methods of keeping the peace were so violent. This then led to her listing examples of when Jedi intervention only made a situation worse. To which he retorted. "Without Jedi intervention, your highness, you would've been dead by now, with Mandalore left in ashes."

"Some other leader would have risen up." Satine said, waving her hand. "After all, I am only a pawn in this game of chess."

"A pawn that has turned into a queen." He replied, catching her hand in mid wave and bringing it close to him. "A queen that will have to decide many things for Mandalore. Will Mandalore side with Republic and its Jedi? Or will it go to the Separatists and the Sith in its equally, if more violent ways? Will the Duchess allow another civil war to rage on? Or would she make Mandalore a neutral, peacemaking planet?"

He leaned in closer, the Duchess's face was tilted upwards, watching his with bated breath. "The choice will fall to you and you alone, Satine. They will all look to you to decide your world's fate. It will be your task to rebuild your world. And you will be forced to do so alone."

He kissed her hand then, and turned to leave.

"What I asked someone to help me? So that I wouldn't have to be alone?"

He paused and glanced back. She stood there, drawn to her full height, shoulders thrown back, her eyes alive with some passion. Standing there, Satine looked like the royalty she was. Obi wan seemed to weigh her question against something in his brain and said slowly. "It depends on who you're asking Duchess."

But she was already shaking her head and walking away. "Forget I said anything Obi wan. Forget I said anything at all."

 **Day two hundred and seventy-five.**

Things have been tense between the two, ever since that discussion. I sense that Obi wan is torn between staying behind with Satine once our mission is complete and continuing life as a Jedi. I worry for my young Padawan. I can only hope that when the time comes he will make the right choice.

 **Day two hundred and eighty.**

Satine discovered that it was Obi wan's Life day after I reminded him of his thirteenth Life day ritual. She seemed disappointed that she wasn't able to get anything for him. Obi wan waved it off, and claimed that he didn't need anything. Later however, when Satine thought I wasn't looking, she walked up to him, placed her arms around his neck, kissed him. My Padawan eye's widened, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The kissing halted however at my whistle and comment of "Finally! Do you know how long I waited for that to happen?"

They stared at me for a second blankly, then the corners of Satine's mouth tilted upwards into a wide smile. She looked up at Obi wan, and he shrugged.

"Happy Life day Obi wan." She said and an idiotic grin spread across his face. Without further ado he looked down at her, and kissed her again.

 **Day two hundred and eighty-five.**

I suppose I should have put a stop to that kiss. But I figured, why not? Jedi may not be able to form any attachments, but that doesn't mean we can't love. We all still have to go through the troubles and mistakes of falling in love and the heartbreak. If this whole mess doesn't work out, then it will be Obi wan or Satine's duty to end it. And it won't be the duty of a Jedi Master who is concerned about a 'code'.

 **Day two hundred and ninety.**

She likes surprising him with hugs. He'd be talking to me about something and then arms will appear out of nowhere around his stomach and squeeze. Obi would then gasp/shriek and a small face would then appear on his shoulder with a big grin on her face. By now, Satine has done it so many times, that Obi wan doesn't even react anymore. He just stands there and continues whatever he was doing at that moment.

 **Day three hundred.**

A thick layer of snow greeted me this morning. No honey this time, but my frozen hair predicts warm fires, blankets, and snowball fights.

 **Day three hundred and five.**

My Padawan has done everything I predicted. As the fire is piled high with wood, the Duchess is wrapped in blankets, and there is regular row each morning in the cold outdoors. Life couldn't be better.

 **Day three hundred and ten.**

We sat and talked about the old days of hiding. I read Satine and Obi wan my list of 'why they could be siblings'. This amused them so much that they composed a list of reasons 'why they couldn't be siblings'.

One. Obi wan is force sensitive and satine is not.

Two. They both are equally good looking.

Three. He was born on Stewjon and she was born on Mandalore.

Four. Because it would be weird.

Five. They both don't like the same kind of tea.

Six. Obi wan is a redhead and she has silvery blonde hair.

Seven. He hates flying and she loves it.

Eight. He can't speak Mandalorian and she can.

Nine. He can fight with an lightsaber and she can't.

Ten. Because they don't act like siblings.

 **Day three hundred and fifteenth.**

More talking and lying around in the cave huddled around a fire. We do a little sparring, but in the cold it's difficult to do much for a long period of time.

 **Day three hundred and twenty-five.**

We taught the Duchess how to play a card game popular with the Jedi back in Coruscant. It involves patience, strategy, and a lot of water. Satine was surprisingly good at it, and was able to beat Obi wan. This of course led to her asking him if he let her win, a question which Obi wan evaded answering. That then led to an impromptu wrestling match, which I took the liberty of ending before any notion about kissing rose into the two's minds.

 **Day three hundred and thirty-five.**

We went to our water source today and the ice was thicker than normal. Satine amused herself by seeing how far she could slide out on the lake.

 **Day three hundred and fifty-five.**

We've received the word. It is time for the Duchess to retake her throne. I asked Satine how she planned to rule her Mandalore when her throne was returned to her. She looked into the fire contemplatively. "There will be no more fighting, no more violence. Me and my people have seen too much bloodshed. That time must end. My people will live without having to worry where their next meal will come from or if their loved ones will come home again."

"So you'll be a pacifist." Obi wan said.

Satine noded. "I suppose that's what you can call it, yes."

I traded glances with Obi wan. Jedi are not pacifists. They may be the bringers of peace, but talking is not their prefered method of choice when solving problems. "Pacifist's are not normally respected, Duchess, especially in Mandalorian culture. If you go through with this idea, it won't be easy."

Satine raised her eyes from the burning embers and looked at us. "I know. But I'm willing to try."

I sneaked another look at my Padawan. They had once argued about this very same thing and it had ended with the two on opposing sides. His face was impassive, and not for the first time I wondered what was going on in Obi wan's head. Satine seemed to wonder this too, for she trained an anxious eye on him. "Obi wan?"

"I respect your decision Satine. It's not the decision that I would have made personally, but I think you made the right one for your people." Obi wan said quietly. Her lips tilted upwards into a smile and his lips followed suit. Within seconds they both were grinning idiotically at one another, as if they were without a single care in the world.

 **Day three hundred and fifty-six.**

We have returned to Mandalore's capital. There we met with one of the generals loyal to Satine in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. We discussed battle plans and strategies late into the night. Once the general left, Satine fell asleep on Obi wan's shoulder. I stayed awake long enough to smirk at my Padawan before crashing onto the floor, where I slept for a solid five hours.

 **Day three hundred and sixty-five.**

We have accomplished our mission. I would put the details here, but I don't have the clearance to write that account twice. If anyone wants to read that account, they would have to read my other mission report, the one with the facts of the case, no details. But I will say this, Satine is safely installed in her rightful place as Duchess amidst great festivity and rejoicing. There are some who do not wish for the Duchesses return, but their voices have not yet grown loud. But, I warn the Duchess, they will soon. Obi wan is quieter than normal. I wonder if he's realized that this may be one of the last times he will ever see her.

 **A year and one day.**

We took our leave of Duchess Satine, safely installed in her rightful place as leader. It was satisfying, seeing her sit on her throne. Me and the Duchess said our goodbyes painlessly enough, there was little love between us. Then it was Obi wan's turn. He kissed her hand, on one knee, the duchess poised above him. They remained there for a moment, his head hovering over her hand. Then she embraced him, tears streaming down her face. If they said anything, I was unable to catch it. He was the first to break the hug, their foreheads touching. I turned away. All the better to declare deniability if questioned.

 **A year and two days.**

We returned to Coruscant, our mission complete. Obi wan disappeared as soon as we finished our report to the consul. I'm worried about him.

 **A year and twelve days.**

I finally found him in an abandoned hangar, on his knees, head in his hands. I didn't have the heart to scold him for disappearing. So I took him back to the Jedi temple. He hasn't said anything.

 **A year and thirteen days.**

We've received our next assignment, an easy job compared to the last one. Obi wan didn't break down in front of the council, but there was a sense of anger in his countenance that worried me.

 **A year and thirty days.**

Our mission was completed without much trouble, when compared to the last one. On our return trip back to Coruscant I asked him if he loved Duchess Satine. He retorted with the usual Jedi cannot form attachments gibberish. I said to forget that I said anything. We remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
Then he said. "Yes. I do."

I looked at him. His fingers curled up into a tight ball.

"Would you have left the order for her?" I asked. Obi wan stared down at his fingers. My question hung on the air for a few moments.

Then the quiet answer, "Yes. If she had asked me, I would have stayed."

I cleared my throat.

"Y'know, it's not wrong to feel attached to someone-"

"Don't lie to me master." Obi wan cut me off. "We both know that's not true. If the order knew anything about this, I'd be expelled and both of our reputations would be ruined."

He looked up from his hands and met my eyes. "That mission report you write. You wrote about us didn't you."

It wasn't a question. We both knew I had. He shrugged, his blue eyes full of energy. "Well Master? Are you going to turn me in? Tell the world that your Padawan fell in love and isn't ashamed to admit it to his Master?"

I looked at him and he stared back, undaunted.

"Y'know, I think she fell for you too." I said.

My Padawan relaxed. "You think so?" He asked, settling back into his chair.

"Think?" I laughed. "I know she did. And I don't see any problems with some friendly visits to Mandalore every now and again."

A tiny smiled tugged on the edge of Obi's mouth.

"Neither do I."

 **A year and thirty-one days.**

I've decided to leave this mission report for Obi wan when I die.

Well. That was a bit anti-climatic. I will be giving all my mission reports to him when I die anyway.

But I've included inside it a note from me. I hope he reads this someday.

* * *

 **Many years later~**

"Master, what's this?"

Obi wan looked up to see Anakin yank a small book out of a box. He had decided to do a little house cleaning when he discovered a lot of boxes packed away in a closet. Being the amazing friends that they are; Ahsoka, Anakin, and Satine,(she was coming later with food,) had come over to help him unpack them. Though he suspected Anakin just wanted a chance to go through his stuff. He frowned at the book. "Let me see it."

Anakin tossed it over and he caught it. Turning it over in his hands, Obi wan blew some dust off the cover, coughing as a cloud of dust rose in the air. When it cleared, he rubbed at the golden lettering. It read, 'Mission report 56'. Obi wan's eyes widened. He remembered Mission 56. He flipped open the book. On the first page there was a sticky note stuck. It said.

 **For Obi wan Kenobi's eyes only-**

I know you struggled with your decision of whether to stay in Mandalore or the Jedi order. I do not know if you regret your decision or not. All I know is that year was the happiest I'd ever seen you in awhile. So my dear Padawan here it is, my unedited mission report. I hope when you read it, you remember it all as if it were yesterday. And know this; When you thought I wasn't watching, I was.

~With much love,

Master Qui-gon Jinn  
Obi wan nearly choked. What was that supposed to mean, 'When you thought I wasn't watching I was?' Was it some sort of message to tell him-

Oh No. Now he knew what it meant.

"What's in the book, Master?" Anakin's voice cut into Obi wan's thoughts.

"It's a mission report by my old Master. He made a new one every mission we went on." Obi wan shrugged. " I've never seen this one though." And I wish that I could say that truthfully. He thought grimly to himself. Or at least seen it without Ahsoka and Anakin around.

"Does every Jedi Master make one?" Ahsoka asked, glancing up from the holo-game she had found in a box.

Obi wan nodded. "Yes, at the end of each mission. Master Qui-gon however, made a very detailed one during each mission. Once the mission was over he then copied it down to only contain the bare facts. It's a good practice to keep, but also very time consuming."

"What's very time consuming?" A female voice called out. Obi wan turned around to see Satine Kryze walk into the room, carrying a takeout bag. His heart sank. Normally, he was glad to see her face, even ecstatic. But right now was not the best time. He would have to hope that Ahsoka would have been too engrossed in her game to be paying attention to the book.

Ashoka lept to her feet and ran to give her a hug. " Hi Satine!"

Satine set the bag down and gave her hug. "Hello Ahsoka! Having much fun without me?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Not really. I did find this awesome Holo-game and Anakin found an old mission report written by Master Qui-gon Jinn."

Obi wan's heart sank even lower. Ahsoka was as quick to the point as ever.

Satine's eyes widened and she glanced at him. "Qui-gon Jinn? That sounds interesting, Obi wan. Maybe while we eat, you could read us a few entries?"

NO, in capitals! His brain screamed. But Obi wan heard his mouth say, "That would be nice."

Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes lit up and Obi wan mentally face palmed.

"Great!" Ahsoka grinned as she dragged Satine and the food to a spot on the floor next to Obi wan. "I'll read."

"But only one," He warned as Ahsoka pried the book from his reluctant fingers.

"Yea, yea." Ahsoka waved off his protests as she opened the book. She closed her eyes and flipped through it. "And I shall read-THAT ONE!" Her finger landed on a spot in the book. Obi wan winced at her enthusiasm. Ahsoka opened her eyes and peered at the entry. And said….

"What the heck Obi wan?"

Obi wan frowned at her. "I don't recall Master Qui-gon saying "What the heck Obi wan."

Ahsoka's mouth had dropped open and her eyes were darting from Satine to him and back again. Then a smile spread across her face. "Why, I can't believe it. You too actually did it."

Anakin glanced at them. "They did what Snips?"

Oh no. Obi wan tensed. Here it comes. Beside him, Satine reached for her glass of water and took another sip.

Ahsoka looked down at the book and read triumphantly. "Day two hundred and forty four. He _kissed_ her. My Padawan is in _love_."

Anakin's mouth fell open. Obi wan cringed. And Satine reached for another piece of meat.

"No way!" Anakin said. He looked from Obi wan to Satine and back again. He began to smile.

"I knew she was your girlfriend even though you-"

"Can it Anakin." Obi wan growled. "And give me back the book."

Ahsoka smirked. "Sure thing Master, after I make a couple of copies of it." And before he had the presence of mind to stop her, Ahsoka jumped to her feet and ran to the door, with Anakin on her heels. The next thing he knew, Obi wan was alone with Satine and the food.

He started onto his feet. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could stop the two before they left the building. He knew a shortcut and-

A soft hand held him back.

He looked down at Satine. She looked up at him.

"It's okay."

He blinked. "You're acting very calm about this whole thing."

"Who cares if they see that? It's not like they are going to show it to anyone. So sit down, and eat some food. I can't eat it alone." Satine said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling at him. Satine's voice was low, and soft. Slowly his body untensed and the frown eased off his face. He smiled down at her.

"Okay."

He sat down, and they ate. Just like old times.


End file.
